


Sing Me To Sleep

by JotunPrincess



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Baby Tony, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Jarvis, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a post slash kind of prompt thing maplerosekisses on tumblr wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

"Hey Jarvis?" Tony called to his ceiling.

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Can you play that recording for me again?" he said. 

"Of course, Sir." 

~.o0o.~

Sniffling a bit the small three year old made his way down the spacious hallway to the end where his parent's bedroom sat. Opening the door he crept in and over to the bed. "Mama?" he called out softly. 

The lone form in the bed shifted, before sitting up. A woman with long curly brown hair the same that belonged to the little boy, saw her son looking at her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled. Tucking him int bed next to her Maria watched her son, playing with his curls until she fell asleep herself.

~.o0o.~

The next nightmare sent the boy off to his parents room a few weeks later. Slipping into the room he called to his mother only for both of them to wake. "Go to your bed!" Howard shouted at him. 

"Don't shout at him like that!" Maria retorted. 

"He's well old enough not to need you to coddle him every damn time he wants some attention!"

The rest of the argument was lost to Tony as he'd quickly run back to his room and just turned on the light. Climbing into his bed clutching a stuffed bear to his chest, as he cried softly for fear his father would yell at him further for crying.

Maria found him here. "Come here, sweet boy." Maria sighed as she she cradled the boy in her lap, laying back against the headboard. 

~.o0o.~

The next nightmare left Tony in tears. Sniffling Tony got up from his bed to walk across the large house, down long halls to the front door. Slipping the bolts the small child closed it behind him as he ran across the courtyard as well as he could without falling. Reaching the much smaller house Tony let himself in, knowing Jarvis always forgot to lock the door to the garden.

Getting inside he looked around until he found the room he was looking for. Quietly making his way over to the bed Tony poked the sleeping familiar sleeping figure. "Jarvis? Jarvis?"

The man flinched a bit before quickly looking about to find the source. "Anthony how did you get over here?" Jarvis questioned, the bedside clock told him it was four in the morning. "How did you get in?"

"I had a bad dream, and Daddy is home. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can sweetheart. Come on." Anna said as she reached over her husband to help the boy into bed. 

Jarvis looked at her in a bit of disbelief as she did this but only smiled as he watched her tuck the small boy between them and started to hum. 

Before long tony was fast asleep and Jarvis found himself even more in love with his wife than he'd been before.


End file.
